sprpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Understanding Monster Stats
From any planetary screen, click on the "Storage" button at the bottom of your screen. This will open up a screen which contains your default team at the top (swipe to see any other teams you may have set up), and your inventory of monsters below this. (On iOS, you will need to click the "Inventory" heading to display these monsters) To view more information about any monster you possess, click on the image of that monster and the monster stat screen will open. This screen contains all the possible information you can know about your monster. The following sections will discuss each component of the Monster Stat screen, as numbered on the image above. 1. Monster Image Here you will see a picture of your monster. 2. Monster Name The name of the species of this monster will appear here. Note that these monster names are likely to change. Once the names are finalized, you will be able to search for Monsters by their name on this page. 3. Monster Rarity There are currently three possible rarities of monsters in the game. In ascending order of strength, the rarities are: common; uncommon; and rare. Even among monsters of the same rarity, their statistics may differ. In the image below, the common on the right has significantly higher attack (470) than the common on the left (50). 4. Monster Location The Monster Location will tell you where you can obtain this monster in the game. Possible locations include: * Spin - Monsters are obtained from battles on planets or from spins (currently unavailable in the game) * Reward - Monsters are only obtainable as prizes from events (currently unavailable in the game) * Events - Monsters can be spun during certain events and receive a bonus during those events (currently unavailable in the game). 5. Monster Element The element of your monster is shown above the image of that monster. The monster below is of the Dark element, represented by the purple skull in the top right corner of the image. There are 6 possible elements in the game, each represented by the same symbol as you will find on the battle puzzleboard. When you match gems in the element that corresponds to your monster(s), they will attack your enemy. Many players prefer to make their team using only one element of monsters, so that each gem match in that element will cause all of their monsters to attack. The downside to this is when you might face an enemy monster in the element that your team is weakest against. For more information on elemental advantage/disadvantages, please refer to this puzzleboard page. When the monsters in the game are finalized, you will be able to search monsters by element on this page. 6. Power Rating Power rating will be a measure of the strength of your monster. The power rating for your monster is shown as the number next to the crossed swords, above the image of your monster. The algorithm for calculating this is not yet known. Once you set up a team of six monsters, your power rating will be equal to the sum of the power ratings of the monsters in your team. This is the power rating that is shown at the top of your screen when you are exploring a planet. The default team provided to you in the initial release has a PR of 13,593. Note that this currently does not add up to the power ratings shown on the individual monsters, but is expected to match later on. 7. Lock On/Off By sliding the Lock to "On", your monster becomes protected. You will then be unable to accidentally feed, sell or trade this monster. When you decide that you want to feed, sell or trade this monster, change the lock position back to "Off". 8. Monster Level When you first start playing, your monsters will be at level 1. As your monster's level increases, it's statistics and power rating will also increase. It is expected that your monster will gradually gain experience and level up during battles, but this has not yet been implemented. The fastest way to increase the level of your monster will be by feeding other monsters to it (see 9. Feed Button below). 9. Feed Button The feed button has not yet been implemented in the beta release. It is expected that clicking on this button will allow you to select other monsters from your inventory to feed to this monster. This will increase its level, thereby increasing its statistics and power rating. By feeding a monster with the same passive ability, it is expected that you will have a chance of raising your monsters passive level. 10. Monster Statistics Your monster has three statistics: it's attack; armor; and health. As your monster levels up, these statistics will increase. Attack is the amount of damage your monster will do to an enemy when you match 3 gems in your monster's element. Note that this amount may be increased or decreased depending on your opponent's element. (See our page on Elements for more information). Your monster's armor will experience damage during battle before your monsters health is reduced. Each Armor point is expected to be able to absorb 10 damage points. Eventually your monster's armor will be destroyed. When that happens, damage will be applied directly to your monster's health. If the health reaches zero, your monster will disappear from the battle. Note that your monster will start every battle with full armor and health restored. If your monster has its passive ability turned on, then some of your monster's statistics will be modified. Your monster's active ability will depend on some of your monsters statistics, becoming stronger as the statistics increase. R-boosting will be an advanced method of increasing the base statistics of your monsters. This has not yet been implemented. 11. Zodiac Each monster in the game will have its own (random) zodiac. When you have a certain number (currently unknown) of monsters on your team who all share the same zodiac, their Passive Ability will turn on. This will increase 1-2 of the possible statistics of your monster. There are 12 possible zodiacs: Capricorn; Aquarius; Pisces; Aries; Taurus; Gemini; Cancer; Leo; Virgo; Libra; Scorpio; and Sagittarius, There is no advantage to choosing one particular zodiac to collect compared to any other zodiac. Some people choose their zodiac to match their real life zodiac (based on their Birthday). Others may choose the zodiac of their strongest monster, or they may choose the zodiac that more of their monsters share so that they can create a zodiac matched team as quickly as possible. A later feature of the game will allow you to level up your chosen zodiac(s). This is likely to provide a small boost to the statistics of all of your monsters with that zodiac. 12. Active Ability Each monster in the game will have an Active Ability. After a certain number of turns during a battle, your monster's active will become charged. When that charged active is activated (manually or with autocast), your monster will do something special in the battle. Likely actives may include: a high powered attack against some or all of the enemy monsters; or healing some or all of your team's monsters. 13. Autocast The Autocast toggle will allow you to turn Autocast off or on for the monster displayed. If Autocast is turned on, then your monster's active ability will automatically cast as soon as it is charged and ready for activating. If Autocast is turned off, then you will need to manually cast that monster's active ability when it is charged. This may, for example, be done by double click on your monster, but the details are currently unknown. 14. Passive Ability Each monster in the game has a passive ability that will turn on if it is in a team with a certain number (currently unknown) of monsters who share the same zodiac. While the passive abilities are currently unknown, when they turn on, they are expected to improve the statistics of those monsters. It is also expected that feeding monsters of the same passive ability to your monster will give you a chance of leveling up your monster's passive. Currently feeding is unavailable in these early beta releases. 15. Equipment Equipment for your monsters is not available in the current beta release. The three types of equipment displayed are expected to increase your monsters statistics. 15. Leader By pressing the Leader button, you are choosing for this monster to walk beside your avatar as you explore the game. It will also appear as the first monster in your team, and its leader status is indicated with a yellow star next to its displayed rarity. 16. Exit Monster Stat Screen Click on this "X" in the top left corner of your Storage screen to exit and return to the planet you were last exploring.